galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Botnaars
Botnaars Union Member Species - *Spin Ward Sector - Milky Way Galaxy *TL 7 *AL 9 *Union Member #3007 *Spread: 19 Star Systems with 67 Planets *Main Planet: Amboo-Botnaar (the New Botnar) *Civics: Chosen Leader - One individual is chosen by a lottery system and serves in this near-absolute power position until death. - The chosen leader is now the "Assembly Representative" and Botnaars simply adopted Union Law as the law of the land. *Communities and civic services were managed and performed by Naktars (a Kermac Slave and Thrall species widely used in such capacities) before the Botnaar joined the Union. Almost all Naktar serving on Botnaar planets chose to join the Union separately (and are known as No-longer Naktars). Private owned management companies and emerging Botnaar businesses now perform all necessary services that a society needs to function. Former Members of the Galactic Council (until 4800) remained independent until 4932 and joined the United Stars of the Galaxy. The Botnaars place of Origin is believed to be a planet in the Spinward Sector of the M-0 Galaxy, but was lost or destroyed in a Civil war fought between two or more factions of the Botnaar civilization. Neither the location of the Botnaar Home world nor the reason for the interracial war are known today. It is further believed that the Botnaar engaged in extensive genetic alterations to their own form,in order to create a race of dedicated warriors and fighters. The Botnaar were famous for their aggressive nature and warlike culture and became one of the most formidable Battle thrall species for the Kermac. The Botnaar always liked the humans and felt that only the Terrans would truly understand their motivations and their culture. (The Botnaar were both immensely jealous of and dismissive toward the Terran reputation until the Firestorm battle of the last Intergalactic war. Where the Botnaar experienced Union Marine Assaults and they realized (in secret admission) that there were far more aggressive species out there (The Klack, the Pan Sarans and of course the Terrans) , physically stronger and tougher Pertharians, Nul, Y'All, Saturnians and Rokks to name just a few) and it was their leader Zenbin who made the decision to join the society where Holdians and Petharians could coexist. Where Klack and Non Corps worked together and a society where Terran Mil Tech and weapons could be obtained. Zenbin, had seen his Grandfather lose against a Terran Union Marine in hand to hand combat, but being treated like a fellow soldier and honored enemy. This experience was at the core of his decision.. Botnaar are known to be good drinkers and the phrase “He can drink like a Botnaar” is an acknowledgment to the drinking abilities of an individual. Botnaars have seven famous drinking festivals, where large quantities of Botnaar Beer , Liquor and other alcoholic beverages are consumed and these Festivals are becoming more popular every season, attracting millions of Union Tourists to one of the 67 Botnaar planets. It should be noted that the Botnaar “imported” the Terran tradition of “Oktoberfest” as their new “eight festival”. The Average Botnaar stands 230 cm and brings 320 kilos to the scale (at 1 G). they are physically strong and have great endurance but somewhat lack delicate motor control skills. While Botnaar are not stupid or mentally less capable than many other species. Only very few Botnaar reach reach the so called Genius Level, at a much lesser frequency than for example the human species and their technological advancement prior to Union membership was stagnate and very slow. The Botnaar are dual gender species, but all external differences between the sexes have been eliminated and procreation occurs as a “State Duty “ to the species and not towards Family or emotion. The concept of families is very new to the Botnaar, but there are Botnaar individuals who are experimenting with this idea and concept and the first Botnaar marriages occurred just recently. During their Galactic Council membership they were used by the Kermac exclusively as warriors and soldiers, equipped with other civilizations weapons and equipment. There was virtually no industry and very little in terms of craftsmanship or trade. Agriculture was virtually forgotten, making the Botnaar dependent on other Kermac Thrall species to feed them. Still,Botnaar are among the fiercest warrior species known and are well sought after security personnel throughout the Union. Botnaar Guards usually signal high end, expensive and effective security measures. Many Botnaar can be found in the United Stars Marines or the Union Army. Few Botnaar seek Union Fleet careers, but Botnaar officers are not unheard of. There are several Botnaar Officers in the Command Chair of a ship or facility. Unforeseen by the Botnaar were the changes in this regard to their society after Union Membership. While over ninety percent of Botnaars serve in military capacities either for Union Armed Services or for private corporate security forces. A growing number of Botnaar individuals own small companies manufacturing Botnaar specific items and food. Once there was one brand of Botnaar Beer (brewed by a State owned operation) now there are twenty individual breweries making better beer than the State brewers. Another new concept is Botnaar Farms, raising Xcitinng ( a plant animal hybrid life form somewhat akin to the Terran Sea anemones ) the main stable of Botnaar cuisine. The decision to join the Union is now celebrated by most if not all Botnaar in an annual Drinking Festival and Zenbin is regarded almost like a living saint. After the Botnaar left the Galactic Council and before they joined the Union, they were Signatory Members of the Free Space Treaty. Their decision to join the Union was met with much contempt and critique from Kermac and Free Space sources. It especially concerned the Kermac, as the Union was only thinly represented in the Spinward sector before the Botnaar joined. Bringing Union interest and assets closer to other former Galactic Council civilizations. Category:Sentient Species